Pyerun Fragor/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Pyerun is a renowned Arcane-Type magic caster and he was a top tier Weather-Elemental in YGGDRASIL Immunities and Resistances * Cold Resistance V: * Disease Immunity: * Electric Immunity: * Jötun Resistance IV: * Lightning Immunity: * Mind-Affecting Resistance V: * Paralys Immunity: * High Tier Magical Invalidation III: Nullifies all low tier spells. (below level 60). * High Tier Physical Invalidation III: Nullifies all low level attacks (below level 60). * Stasis-Age: Immune to age-manipulation based attacks. Cant die of old age Passive-Skills * All Seeing Eye: He is able to see players and creatures that has hide their presence with any kind of invisibility or any middle-tier doppelgänger or shapeshifting abilities * God Rage: If his Hp bar is under 70%, all his defensive and offensive stats gets multiplied with 1.5 * Holy Wisdom: * Lightning Rod: All lightning/electricity based attack, in a 20-500 meter radius, gets attract to him * Life Essence: Can see the Life Energi of foes * Magical Essence: Can see the buffs of foes * Mana Essence: Can see the Mana of foes * Master Enchanter: Enchantments never fails and are twice as strong * Tight Grip: Cant get his items/weapons knocked out of hand Super-Tier Magic * Fimbulwinter: a Mass-Area-Of-Effect spell that's spawns in a gigantic blizzard, in this blizzard an unimaginable amount of different leveled Frost Giants spawns, ranging from lv10-lv60. The big amount of Frost Giants that gets spawned is not the only thing dangerous about the blizzard, its freezing cold in it, so cold in fact that it can easily kill any low-leveled, or unprepared, player that's get caught in it. The spell has a 20sek charge time and will completely empty the casters Mp bar Warrior-Type Spells Magic-Type Spells * Astral Smite: A 8th tier spell. It is an attack that is effective against Ethereal beings. This also counts against beings, who are temporarily Ethereal. * Chain Dragon Lightning: A 7th tier spell that shoots dragon-shaped lightning towards the target. Let alone its intended target, it can also strike other enemies nearby. It effectively works great against metal armor * Control Cloud:A 4th tier spell that allows the user to manipulate the clouds * Control Weather: A 6th tier spell that allows the user to manipulate the weather * Create Fortress: A 10th tier spell that summons forth a mighty fortress or a 30 meters tall tower out of thin air * Detect Magic: The spell is used to detect magical traps or magic items that are hidden in the midst of the user's presence * Dragon Lightning: A 5th tier spell that shoots out a lightning bolt in the form of a dragon, that then seeks out its target * Electrosphere: A 3rd tier spell that creates two balls of lightning, they appears in the user's open palms and then shot forth towards their intended targets * Flight: Can Fly * Gate: Summons a portal, allowing travel of a large number of people over great distances * Greater Rejection: A 9th tier spell that cancels the target's attempt to use Greater Summon * Greater Teleportation: A 7th tier spell that allows instantaneous transition without restriction to distance * Greater Tornado: A 7th tier area-of-effect spell, the stronger version of the spell "Tornado" * Holy Ray: A 4th tier spell that can create a ray of light used to pierce the intended target * Holy Smite: A 7th tier spell that envelops the target in a column of pure light and inflicts massive damage to evil-aligned foes * Implosion: It is a 10th tier spell that causes the target to collapse or burst inward * Inflict Critical Wounds: Hits target dealing a set amount of damage * Inflict Minor Wounds: Hits target dealing a set amount of damage * Inflict Moderate Wounds: Hits target dealing a set amount of damage * Inflict Serious Wounds: Hits target dealing a set amount of damage * Lightning: A 3rd tier spell that shoots a bolt of lightning from the tip of the caster's finger. It is effective against targets wearing metal armor * Mass Cure Critical Wounds: This spell functions like mass cure serious wounds, except its stronger * Mass Cure Light Wounds: This spell functions like Cure Light Wounds, except that it affects multiple targets * Mass Cure Moderate Wounds: This spell functions like mass cure light wounds, except its stronger * Mass Cure Serious Wounds: This spell functions like mass moderate light wounds, except its stronger * Mass Fly: Gives a group of people the ability to fly * Mass Heal: This spell functions like heal, except that it affects multiple targets * Mass Hold Species: Constricts a large number of creatures, rendering them unable to move * Mass Inflict Critical Wounds: This spell functions like mass inflict light wounds, except its stronger * Mass Inflict Light Wounds: This spell functions like Inflict Light Wounds, except that it affects multiple targets * Mass Inflict Moderate Wounds: This spell functions like mass inflict light wounds, except its stronger * Mass Inflict Serious Wounds: This spell functions like mass inflict moderate wounds, except its stronger * Mass Resurrection: This spell functions like Resurrection, except that it affects multiple targets * Message: Able to talk to a targeted person through telepathy * Meteor Fall: A 10th tier spell which causes a falling meteor to fall from the sky with shimmering light, which blinds onlookers temporarily. The meteor creates a giant explosion when it makes contact * Natures Shelter: It is a 10th tier divine spell which can summon forth a bunker from the earth. The inside of the shelter gives the illusion of an endless sky * Repel Demonic: A spell that create a barrier to ward off low-level demons * Repel Undead: A spell that create a barrier to ward off low-level undead. * Regeneration: Provides slow healing over time. * Serpent Of The World: A Super Tier Spell that Summons the Lv90 legendary World Serpent, Jǫrmungandr * Shock Lance: A 4th tier physical spell that dealt lightning damage * Summon Angel: A spell that can summon different tiers of Angels * Summon Earth Wolf: Can summon a pack of 10-20 normal Earth Wolves (lv35) or 2 Giant Earth Wolves (lv70) * Summon Fire Wolf: Can summon a pack of 10-20 normal Fire Wolves (lv35) or 2 Giant Fire Wolves (lv70) * Summon Forest Wolf: Can summon a pack of 10-20 normal Forest Wolves (lv35) or 2 Giant Forest Wolves (lv70) * Summon Frost Jötun: Summons 1 Frost Giant (lv30) * Summon Frost Wolf: Can summon a pack of 10-20 normal Frost Wolves (lv35) or 2 Giant Frost Wolves (lv70) * Summon Primal Air Elemental: Summons a Lv87 powerful elemental spirit that is the incarnation of air * Tornado: A low tier weather area-of-effect spell that's more effective against lighter opponents * Thunderball: A 3rd tier area-of-effect spell * Typhoon Omega: A 10th tier area-of-effect that is the superior version of "Tornado" and "Greater Tornado" Buffs/Debuffs Summons * Angels * Jǫrmungandr * Fire Wolf * Forest Wolf * Earth Wolf * Frost Jötun * Frost Wolf * Primal Air Elemental Main Equipment * 2 Rings: Each of Pyerun rings is imbued with different types of powers ** Piercing Storm Item: Gives the wielder the ability to negate all the enemies resistances and immunities to lightning/electricity based attacks ** Ring Of MP class artifact: Greatly boosts Pyeruns MP recovery Consumable Items